Ven aime
by AsterRealm
Summary: Parmi les nuages se cachent les esprits rêveurs. Parmi les nuages ils rient. Parmi les nuages ils pleurent. Et plus que tout, ils se souviennent. UA, VanVen.


**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney

 **Note** : Can u smell teh angst ? I can.

 **Note 2** : Voilà donc l'UA VanVen pour lequel vous avez votéééé. Plus qu'à faire le SoRoku. Bonne lecture !

 **Note 3** : C'est pas gentil de dédicacer un OS angst mais je le dédicace à toutes les personnes qui passent régulièrement lire mes choses louches. Vous avez tout mon amour :3.

* * *

Ven est seul.

Il est assis sur une dalle de pierre bientôt dévorée par les herbes. Il ne sait pas si les herbes mangent quoi que ce soit, en fait. Il pense juste ça comme ça. Ça ressemble à des dents, des grandes dents vertes et fines, et plates aussi. Des dents qu'on peut couper comme du papier, des dents qu'on peut caler entre ses deux pouces et qui hurlent dans le vent quand on ose souffler dessus. Des dents un peu molles, d'accord. Des dents qui ne mâchent pas grand chose.

Ça ne ressemble peut-être pas à des dents.

Ventus se lève et il écrase les herbes déjà aplaties par ses précédentes allées et venues. Il va souvent au lac. Il l'aime bien, il pense ; sa maman l'aimait bien aussi. Quand il est assis sur une des chaises en bois éparpillées dans la cuisine et le salon, les genoux contre lui, il peut la voir les pieds dans l'eau, un mot de joie aux lèvres, et il sent un baiser voler jusqu'à lui. Il est heureux, alors. Ah, ça oui, il est heureux.

* * *

Ven est heureux.

Il a le front posé sur ses genoux repliés et il ne voit rien d'autre que du noir un peu rouge – du rouge un peu noir – à travers ses paupières fermées. Il a les lèvres qui tremblent et quelque chose de salé sur le coin de la bouche. Il sourit, il sourit toujours, il sourira encore pendant des jours et des jours. Il l'a promis à quelqu'un. Il ne sait plus à qui.

Si, il sait. Il voit des cheveux blonds flotter dans le vent et pense : c'est joli. Ça a la couleur d'une banane mure. La couleur du blé et du miel, disait son papa. Mais son papa avait tort et, de toute façon, son papa n'était plus là. Ça n'a pas la couleur du blé ni la couleur du miel, ça a la couleur d'une banane mûre, ça sent bon.

C'est doux, aussi. Doux comme une pêche. Non, pas comme une pêche. Une nectarine. C'est lisse. C'est froid. C'est froid. C'est froid.

C'est trop froid. Son estomac gargouille. C'est froid.

* * *

Ven a faim.

Il sent son ventre onduler comme l'eau à la surface du lac, quelque part en-dedans. C'est ton estomac, disait maman, mais il ne sait pas s'il a très bien entendu, et il ne peut plus vraiment lui poser la question.

Les herbes aplaties forment un chemin entouré de dents vertes acérées comme des poignards. Ven n'a jamais touché de poignard. Les dents vertes ne font pas mal, en tout cas. Elles ont l'air pointues, mais ce n'est que du vent. Il marche, un pas devant l'autre, et fredonne une chanson qui fait vibrer ses lèvres. Il n'y a pas de paroles, pas de sens non plus. Il chante, c'est tout. Parfois, des oiseaux répondent, ou des grenouilles, ou des choses qu'il ne connaît pas.

La route ressemble à ce qu'on trouve dans les livres de sa maison, des très vieux livres, beaucoup trop vieux, selon sa maman, mais très intéressants, selon son papa. Il dit :

Il doit bien savoir ce que c'est, pauvre gosse. Il faut qu'il apprenne, comme tout le monde.

Apprendre quoi ? demande Ven.

Apprendre le monde, répond son papa.

Sa maman pince les lèvres et secoue ses cheveux. Elle le prend dans ses bras. Elle sent bon. Son papa ferme le livre. Ça sent la poussière. Ça le fait éternuer. Tout le monde rigole. Lui aussi.

Ça ressemble à ça. La poussière dans le vieux livre où on apprend le monde. Ça ressemble à une histoire très vieille et lointaine, ni d'ici ni d'ailleurs, quelque part beaucoup plus loin.

Une tranchée, ça s'appelle, il s'en souvient. Il y a des gens avec des casques, dedans. Il y a des gens qui meurent. Oh. Mourir, c'est quoi ? Il le sait, il pense, mais en même temps il ne sait pas.

Lui aussi a un casque. Sa maman dit que ce n'est pas fait pour ça, que c'est fait pour manger, mais il aime bien le mettre sur sa tête. Ça protège du soleil. Et puis, ça fait rire son papa.

Tout le monde rigole.

Lui aussi.

* * *

Ven rit.

Le lac est grand, plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Mais tu y as été hier ! s'exclame un caillou à côté de lui. Ven rit, parce que c'est vrai.

Le caillou est un peu bosselé, mais il est lisse et brillant. Il l'a ramassé dans l'eau, il y a des jours de cela. Il a appris à nager tout seul, comme un grand. Mais peut-être que son papa l'y avait un peu aidé, au début. Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, il peut nager avec la tête sous l'eau. Comme les poissons !

C'est comme ça qu'il a ramassé le caillou.

Il était un peu lourd, mais il était joli, alors il l'a remonté à la surface et l'a déposé sur le côté parmi les herbes géantes pour qu'il sèche. Il a pris des marqueurs noirs et lui a dessiné des yeux et une bouche. Il a collé des feuilles sur sa tête, mais elles sont tombées, maintenant. Alors il a collé des ficelles. Ce n'est plus un caillou. Il l'a baptisé : Seigneur Caillou.

Ven est tout nu, parce qu'il a laissé ses vêtements aux bons soins de Seigneur Caillou. Il ne faut pas nager habillé, ça non. Les poissons essayent de voler les vêtements pour y faire des trous.

Ven trempe les pieds dans l'eau. C'est froid. Froid comme –

Il aime bien ça, ou bien il n'aime pas ça. Il flotte. Il va sous l'eau. Ses cheveux se soulèvent, ils vont dans sa figure. Quand il sort, ils se remettent sur sa nuque. Ven rit. Il prend de l'eau entre ses mains et la jette en l'air. Elle retombe en petites gouttes sur sa tête. C'est comme de la pluie ! Comme de la pluie, Seigneur Caillou ! Tu en veux aussi ?

Seigneur Caillou ne répond pas. C'est un caillou.

Bah ! Ça arrive. Ven regarde le ciel. L'eau glisse sous son dos. Le lac l'aime. C'est ce que sa maman disait. Non, elle disait...

Ce n'est pas un lac, Ven, c'est un étang.

Mais c'est quoi, la différence ?

* * *

Ven flotte.

Le ciel est au-dessus de lui, ou il est au-dessus du ciel. C'est ça. Il est le ciel, et le ciel est le sol. Chaque nuage est une petite maison pleine d'esprits qui rêvent. Il a lu ça dans un livre avec de grandes images et des phrases par-dessus. Ça disait :

Parmi les nuages se cachent les esprits rêveurs.

Parmi les nuages ils rient. Parmi les nuages ils pleurent.

Et plus que tout, ils se souviennent.

* * *

Ven se souvient.

Il est dans sa chambre, dans sa maison. Une grosse couverture jaune banane est tirée jusqu'à son menton. Il fait bon, là-dedans. Un visage amical se penche au-dessus du sien. Il l'aime. Il le sait. Il l'aime, depuis toujours.

Il tend les bras et récolte un sourire. Il est très petit. Ses bras ne vont pas bien haut. Chut, dit sa maman. C'est l'heure de dormir. Il ne répond pas, il fait des bulles avec sa bouche. Dégoûtant, dit son papa, puis il rit.

* * *

Ven pleure.

L'eau qui s'écoule de ses yeux n'a pas le même goût que l'eau de l'étang. Elle est salée. Ça a bon goût, meilleur qu'un sourire. Non. Un sourire n'a pas de goût, idiot ! C'est drôle. Non.

Chaque inspiration lui fait mal à la gorge. Le soleil brille et réchauffe sa peau. Il devrait se rhabiller. Seigneur Caillou ne parle pas. Seigneur Caillou ne parle plus.

Son cœur bat. Il bat fort. Bom. Bom. Bom. Bom.

Il appuie le bout de ses cinq doigts contre sa poitrine, là d'où vient le bruit. Le cœur, c'est ça. Le cœur. Il frappe. Il veut sortir. Il ne peut pas le laisser sortir. C'est comme ça qu'on meurt.

C'est douloureux, de pleurer. Mais ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que mourir.

* * *

Ven a mal.

Il a cassé un plat en verre. Il y en a partout. Il doit faire attention, il le sait. Il ramasse les morceaux un par un puis les jette dans une corbeille.

Il regarde sa main. Elle est rouge. Il a mal. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il regarde le plafond. Oh, c'est vrai. Du sang, imbécile. Imbécile. Il sourit. Du sang. Une blessure. Ça fait mal. Sa maman ne lui a pas appris à s'occuper de ça. Son papa non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, dans les livres ? Cautériser la plaie. Cautériser ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

Il grimpe les escaliers. Sa main saigne, elle saigne fort. Il laisse des traces sur la rampe. C'est joli. Il y trempe le doigt et le met dans sa bouche. Beurk. Ça goûte comme du fer.

Cautériser la plaie à l'aide de produits adaptés.

Oh.

Mais ça saigne _fort_.

Tant pis, alors.

Il y a du sang sur son oreiller, parce qu'il l'a remis en place. Ça fait mal. Il se couche et regarde sa main. Une blessure. Il va y avoir une cicatrice. Oh.

Si sa maman avait été là, elle aurait su quoi faire.

Si son papa avait été là, il aurait su quoi dire.

Il va peut-être mourir.

* * *

Ven a peur.

La nuit est profonde, ici. Il n'y a rien pour éclairer les chemins et la brume. Il n'y a pas de _lampadaires_. Il n'y a pas de _routes_. Il n'y a pas de _phares de voitures_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ? La nuit, la nuit sombre. Et des bruits.

Ça gratte dans les murs, ça hulule au-dehors. Ça craque dans les nuages. Des éclairs. Lumière. Il aime bien ça. Grondement. Il n'aime pas ça.

Un orage. La pluie, sans doute bientôt.

Il fait froid. Il se cache sous une couverture. Dans le livre, il était écrit :

Parfois, la nuit, j'entendais des gens hurler et je savais alors que j'étais le seul à ne pas être en train de mourir.

Dans le livre, il était écrit :

La lune n'éclairait guère et mon seul guide se noyait dans l'ombre menaçante de minuit. Ma lampe de poche ne servait à rien : je la jetai dans le fleuve. Si la lumière m'avait quitté, alors –

Il ne sait plus ce qui y était écrit. Il ne l'a plus lu depuis longtemps. Il n'a pas de lampe de poche, lui. Il n'a pas de guide.

Il est le seul à ne pas être en train de mourir.

* * *

Ven veut mourir. Peut-être.

Sa main ne fait plus mal depuis longtemps. Elle est guérie.

Le ciel est nettoyé. Il fait humide. Un oiseau chante.

Il y a des livres partout au sol. Sur son bureau, sur son lit aussi. Ils sont ouverts ou fermés. Ils sont trop compliqués pour lui, mais il comprend parfois. Il les lit tous. Il doit apprendre. Il doit tout connaître. Il doit être comme son papa et sa maman.

Ils lui manquent.

Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être les retrouver s'il se noyait dans le lac.

Mais ce n'est pas bien. Les livres l'ont dit. Quand on meurt, ça fait mal. C'est triste, aussi. Il ne veut pas que Seigneur Caillou soit triste. Ah, ça, non.

* * *

Ven veut guérir.

Sa main ne saigne plus mais son cœur fait plus mal encore que n'importe quelle blessure.

Il court dans les herbes qui sont presque plus hautes que lui. Il court jusqu'à en avoir mal à la poitrine, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge brûle. Il court loin, très loin, le plus loin possible. Il cherche – quoi ? Il cherche encore.

Il se laisse tomber à genoux.

* * *

Ven veut les revoir.

Sa maman et ses cheveux qui sentent bon.

Son papa et son rire qui sonne chaud.

C'était froid, leur peau contre la sienne, et il n'avait pas compris.

Il a compris, maintenant. Il l'a appris dans les livres.

Il ne les reverra pas.

* * *

Ven hurle.

Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux et de la salive dans sa bouche. Il hurle, et ça fait du bien. Il hurle et c'est partout le silence.

Il hurle pour ne plus s'entendre penser mais la voix dans sa tête ne se tait jamais quand il faut.

Il hurle pour empêcher la douleur de revenir mais elle se cache si bien dans chaque recoin de son être qu'il ne pourra jamais s'en débarrasser.

Il hurle quand le vent hurle, pour lui répondre peut-être.

Il ne peut plus parler, alors il hurle.

Et ça fait du bien.

* * *

Ven apprend.

L'herbe est moins haute que lui. Donc, l'herbe pousse moins vite qu'il ne grandit. Sauf quand c'est de l'herbe petite.

Les arbres poussent lentement. Il en a planté un au milieu de la prairie. On ne le voit pas, parce que les herbes autour le menacent de leurs crocs. Il a coupé les herbes, mais elles reviennent chaque fois. Il les recoupe quand même. L'arbre a besoin de lumière.

Parfois, il s'assied et le regarde, et il pense à ce qu'il deviendra plus tard. L'arbre a besoin de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne doit pas mourir.

Ven a déjà lu tous les livres et il ne comprend pas. Il les lit encore. Il retient des phrases. Il cherche les mots. Il a un dictionnaire. Il aime ce livre-là.

Il y en a un aussi qui parle de paradis. C'est un endroit où tout va bien, toujours. Un endroit où on n'est pas seul. Il aimerait bien y aller, mais il ne sait pas où c'est.

Il mange des choses qu'il trouve, et il en trouve beaucoup. Il n'y a pas de compétition, ici. Tout est à lui. Les animaux mangent aussi, mais ils en laissent assez pour qu'il reste en bonne santé.

Il dort dehors ou dedans.

* * *

Ven rêve.

Une main froide lui caresse la joue.

Tu vois, ici, c'est ton monde. Ton monde rien qu'à toi. On va rester tous ensemble, et on sera toujours heureux. Je t'aime, Ven. Tu comprends ? Je n'irai nulle part sans toi, jamais.

Sa maman a menti.

* * *

Ven croit.

Il respire l'air du printemps. Ça sent bon. Il sourit. Il sait que c'est le printemps, parce que les fleurs sont revenues. L'arbre a grandi. Il n'a plus besoin de couper l'herbe. Il s'en sort tout seul, maintenant.

Le lac reflète la lumière du soleil. Seigneur Caillou a disparu au fond il y a un moment maintenant. Il ne sait plus pourquoi. Il était en colère, sans doute.

Il va faire meilleur, maintenant. Il fait déjà bon.

Il regarde le ciel.

Il sourit.

Ce monde n'est pas son monde à lui. C'est celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Si c'était son monde, il n'y aurait que le printemps. Il aime bien le printemps.

* * *

Ven aime.

Le souvenir de ses parents.

Sortir de l'eau et être séché par le soleil.

Voir qu'il a grandi en se mesurant sur un mur où il laisse des marques au marqueur noir.

Les livres qu'il lit encore et encore et encore.

Les histoires qui se racontent dans sa tête et qui lui tiennent compagnie.

L'espoir qui l'anime quand il se réveille au milieu de la nuit.

Les étoiles par centaines de milliers qui scintillent quand le ciel est dégagé.

La lune aussi belle que le soleil.

Les chansons qu'il fredonne entre ses dents.

La solitude, peut-être.

La solitude.

* * *

Ven aime.

Le son du papier qu'on déchire. Son univers qu'on déchire. Un bruit parmi les autres. Un silence.

Il y a quelqu'un assis devant le lac.

Il pense qu'il a peut-être rêvé.

Il y a quelqu'un assis devant le lac. Quelqu'un qui le regarde. Un silence. Ven ne bouge pas. Ven sait.

Son cœur bat à nouveau.

Pour un autre être humain.

* * *

Ven croit.

L'autre être humain dit des choses qui n'ont aucun sens mais il avale chacune de ses paroles comme un cadeau du ciel. Il n'a plus entendu personne depuis si longtemps. Il parle, lui aussi. L'autre ne croit pas. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas avoir été tout seul si longtemps. Qu'il doit bien y avoir des gens quelque part. Ven secoue la tête. L'autre renifle. Il pose des questions.

Tu as quel âge ?

Il ne sait pas. Il n'a jamais compté.

* * *

Ven rêve.

L'autre être humain s'en est allé. Il a jeté des cailloux dans le lac. Il a regardé la maison, a dormi dans son lit avec lui. Il a mangé la même chose que lui. Il a été à l'arrière, et il a demandé :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas ?

Ceux qui m'ont amené ici.

Tes parents ?

Je crois.

L'autre hausse les sourcils. C'est la première fois que Ven voit une expression pareille. Il a envie de la capturer et de la revoir encore. L'autre ne sourit pas, jamais. Si, il a souri, une fois. Quand Ven a dit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir plus loin.

T'as qu'à rester ici, alors, imbécile. Moi, je dégage. T'as qu'à te noyer dans ton lac, tiens. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas mon nom ? Idiot.

Alors Ven avait demandé son nom.

L'autre avait souri.

Depuis, chaque nuit, Ven rêve de Vanitas. C'est son nom. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Il a dit qu'il partait, aussi. Il n'a pas dit s'il reviendrait.

Mais il revient, dans ses rêves. Il revient et ils deviennent amis. Comme dans les livres. Ils vivent des aventures. Ils rient. Mais Vanitas ne rit pas. Il ne rit jamais.

Il est parti, de toute façon.

* * *

Ven apprend.

Vanitas est revenu. Il dit des choses mais il ne les pense pas. Il promet mais il ne fait rien. S'il dit qu'il part, il reviendra. S'il dit qu'il reviendra, alors...

Il ne sait que mentir. Il rit, maintenant, mais seulement quand ça l'arrange. Il se moque de lui. Il sifflote entre ses dents. Ça veut dire qu'il a fait une bêtise. Il a pris une page d'un livre. Ah. Tant pis.

Il essaye de le mettre en colère, aussi, mais ça ne marche jamais. Il ne comprend pas, il ne se rend pas compte. Il ne pourra jamais le mettre en colère. Au fond de sa poitrine, son cœur ne fait plus mal. Il chauffe. Il brille. Il ne peut pas se mettre en colère. Il peut juste lever les yeux au ciel.

Vanitas lui a appris à tenir un calendrier, parce qu'il déteste ne pas savoir quel jour on est. Il ne sait pas quel jour on est, d'ailleurs, alors il a décidé qu'on était un mardi, et qu'on était le vingt-deux juillet. Ven balance la tête de gauche à droite. Il est d'accord. Le vingt-deux juillet, s'il veut.

Vanitas compte les jours et les saisons. Il reste là longtemps. Des semaines. Des mois. Certaines nuits, il ne dort pas. Il regarde le monde par la fenêtre et murmure des choses que Ven n'entend pas.

Il tourne dans la maison. Il dit : On ne peut pas être tous seuls. On ne peut pas.

Ven n'en sait rien. Il n'a rien lu à propos de ça.

Vanitas prend ses vêtements, parfois, et il se baigne tout habillé. Il se fiche des règles. S'ils sont seuls, ils n'en ont pas besoin.

Vanitas dit toujours qu'il va s'en aller.

Vanitas répète qu'il déteste cet endroit, que le silence le rend malade, que Ven et son air d'imbécile heureux lui donnent envie de vomir. Quand il dort, pourtant, il a l'air calme, il a l'air paisible. Ven aime bien son visage quand il dort. Il l'aime bien aussi quand il ne dort pas.

Une fois, alors qu'il essayait de s'endormir, Vanitas l'avait attrapé par le bras. Il avait serré, fort. Ça avait fait mal, un peu.

Je te déteste.

Il l'avait grommelé et l'avait relâché, puis il s'était tourné de l'autre côté pour ne plus voir son visage.

Et Ven avait souri.

Vanitas ne sait que mentir.

* * *

Ven hurle.

Vanitas ne se retourne pas, il s'en fiche. Il se fiche de tout. Il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il reviendra.

* * *

Ven veut le revoir.

Il a oublié de compter les jours et les mois. Ça fait longtemps, maintenant, très longtemps. Il a vu le printemps naître et mourir. Il l'a attendu, encore et encore. Le printemps est revenu. Sans Vanitas.

Il ne mentait peut-être pas, cette fois-là.

* * *

Ven veut guérir.

Il aimerait arrêter d'y penser, arrêter d'en rêver, arrêter d'attendre et arrêter d'espérer. Il aimerait que tout s'arrête et que le monde redevienne silencieux. Retourner à l'époque où les herbes étaient plus hautes que lui. Retourner à l'époque où il aimait être seul.

Il veut oublier tout ce qu'il a pu voir et entendre depuis lors. Vanitas – Vanitas n'a jamais existé. Vanitas ne reviendra pas. Il l'a inventé, peut-être. Comme Seigneur Caillou. Abandonné au fond du lac. Comme ses parents, perdus à l'arrière de la maison. Il les a enterré, parce que c'est ce qui était écrit dans les livres.

Mais les livres ne parlent pas du mal qui le ronge peu à peu et ne connaissent aucune façon d'en guérir.

Il jette des pierres dans l'étang et soupire.

Il aurait peut-être dû l'empêcher de partir.

* * *

Ven veut mourir. Peut-être.

Il n'a aucune raison de rester ici. L'arbre grandit seul. Ses parents ne sont plus là. Vanitas a disparu. Il ne reste plus rien de son monde. Il connaît les livres par cœur. Il se sent vide, léger comme une plume.

Vivre n'a pas d'autre sens que celui d'attendre de mourir. Il pourrait tout aussi bien mourir tout de suite, non ? Il n'a pas envie d'attendre.

Il y pense chaque jour.

Chaque nuit.

Il mange. Il boit. Il dort. Il ne meurt pas.

Il a peur d'avoir mal.

* * *

Ven a peur.

Il s'est réveillé en sursaut. On a plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Il ne peut pas voir grand chose. Il fait nuit.

Tais-toi.

Il reconnaît sa voix. Il a envie de pleurer. Il lui attrape le poignet. Il ne l'a pas rêvé. Vanitas se couche à côté de lui et parle à mi-voix. Il dit qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à l'extérieur. Personne. Il a cherché longtemps, et puis il s'est perdu.

Ven se rapproche de lui. Il a peur de s'endormir. S'il se réveille, il ne trouvera plus personne. Il lui a tellement manqué.

Vanitas laisse échapper quelque chose qui ressemble à un rire, mais qui n'exprime aucune joie. Il dit : Pas toi.

Ven ne dort pas.

Le lendemain, Vanitas est toujours là.

* * *

Ven a mal.

Vanitas est revenu, mais Vanitas ne dit pas grand chose. Il regarde dans le néant comme s'il espérait y trouver des réponses. Il ne trouve rien. Ven sent son cœur se serrer. Il aimerait lui parler. Lui faire comprendre. Il est là, lui. Il ne vaut peut-être pas les autres, mais il est là.

Vanitas s'en fiche.

* * *

Ven pleure.

Il n'a plus pleuré depuis un moment. Il ne sait pas s'il déteste ou s'il aime ça. Il aime bien le goût. C'est tout.

Vanitas le regarde mais il ne dit rien. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il a envie de le frapper. Il va le faire, peut-être. Non. Il reste immobile, c'est tout.

Puis il s'agenouille devant lui, doucement, et il lui attrape les épaules. Il serre. Il secoue un peu. Il dit : Réveille-toi, bon sang. Pourquoi tu chiales, encore ? T'es plus un gamin. Grandis un peu.

Mais Ven ne peut pas s'arrêter. Vanitas serre les dents. Il a l'air en colère. Il serre plus fort. Puis il le lâche et tourne les talons.

Ven ne bouge pas.

Alors Vanitas revient et le tire jusque dehors, à travers le chemin d'herbe aplatie, puis le soulève de terre et le jette dans le lac.

Au moins, là-dedans, les larmes sont invisibles. Vanitas le regarde, les bras croisés. Il soupire. Il s'assied dans l'eau. Il dit :

C'est pathétique.

Ven nage jusqu'à lui. Il enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules. Sa joue contre la sienne. Ça lui rappelle des choses. Mais il a oublié.

Vanitas murmure :

Pathétique.

* * *

Ven se souvient.

Il est dans une chambre, dans une maison. Il fait chaud, alors les couvertures ont été rangées au fond d'une grande armoire bleue et blanche. Laide, selon Vanitas, mais Ven pense qu'il l'aime bien. Elle a toujours été là, elle lui a toujours bien servi. Oui, il l'aime bien.

Un visage se penche au-dessus du sien.

Il l'aime, il le sait. Il l'aime, depuis...

Il tend les mains et récolte un baiser. Une petite pression sur ses lèvres. Il sourit.

Efface-moi cette expression ridicule, dit Vanitas.

Efface-la toi-même, répond Ven.

Vanitas ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

* * *

Ven flotte.

Il n'y a plus de ciel ni de terre. Il n'y a rien d'autre que son cœur qui bat. Un lac de félicité. Non : un océan. Il n'a jamais vu l'océan. C'est loin, il paraît. Vanitas dirait que ça n'existe pas, ou bien que ça n'existe plus. Mais ça existe, il le sait. C'est là, quelque part en dedans. Vanitas n'y croit pas.

Parfois, il s'approche du lac et le regarde des heures durant sans y mettre un pied. Il tremble. Il ne flotte pas, lui. Il coule.

Ven aimerait bien l'en sortir.

Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir.

Il lui vole ses vêtements et menace de les cacher si bien que Vanitas sera obligé de se promener tout nu pour toutes les années qu'il lui reste à vivre. Vanitas lui dit qu'il le noiera dans le lac, s'il ose. Ven recule. Il court.

Vanitas n'a pas tellement envie de vivre tout nu, alors il lui court après en jurant qu'il va le lui faire regretter.

Ven ne regrette jamais. Il rit.

* * *

Ven rit.

Ça lui fait mal aux côtes. Vanitas a décidé de le punir. Il le chatouillera jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure. Ven jure qu'il ne le fera plus, mais Vanitas ne le croit pas, alors il rit encore et encore en attendant que son souffle se perde.

Vanitas abandonne, parce qu'on ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un comme ça. Il dit qu'il connaît un autre moyen de le tuer. Qu'il a déjà commencé. Commencé quoi ?

Vanitas le regarde longtemps. Il l'embrasse. Il fait ça, parfois. Quand il ne sait pas quoi dire. Quand il ne sait pas quoi faire. Quand il en a envie. Impossible de savoir.

Ven ne s'en plaint pas. Il s'assied.

Il faudrait chercher quelque chose à manger, dit-il.

Il faudrait.

* * *

Ven a faim.

C'est l'hiver. Vanitas l'a dit. Il a dit : C'est le vingt-et-un décembre, alors c'est l'hiver. Ven l'a cru. Il n'y a pas de neige, mais il l'a cru.

Il mange ce qu'il a gardé de l'été et de l'automne. Ce n'est pas grand chose. C'est suffisant. Même Vanitas ne se plaint pas. C'est que ça doit aller.

Il sort souvent, mais il revient toujours.

Il revient toujours.

Le ciel est d'un bleu plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il n'y a pas de nuages, mais il fait froid. Ven regarde l'horizon. Il a faim. Il veut voir l'océan. Il veut comprendre. Il veut partir.

Il veut rester.

Il y a une main dans la sienne, parfois, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il soit rassasié. Ce n'est pas si mal, ici. C'est calme et c'est doux. C'est joli. Il y a des livres et des arbres. Il y a un étang ou un lac. C'est quoi, la différence ?

Sa maman et son papa son partis, Seigneur Caillou aussi.

Mais il y a une main dans la sienne.

Ce n'est pas si mal, ici.

* * *

Ven est heureux.

Il aime bien le vingt-et-un décembre. Il a froid, mais ce n'est pas grave. Vanitas est assis devant une fenêtre. Il regarde le dehors. Rien n'a changé. Il regarde Ven, aussi. Ven sourit. Vanitas regarde dehors.

L'hiver, encore.

Les herbes ont arrêté de pousser. Elles ne poussent pas beaucoup, en hiver. Elles attendent la neige. Comme Ven, comme Vanitas. Il ne sait pas si Vanitas aime bien la neige, d'ailleurs. Il pense que oui. Il en fait des boules et les lance sur les fenêtres. Il les lance sur Ven. Il trouve ça drôle.

Ven aussi aime bien la neige. Elle recouvre tout et fait tout disparaître. Les herbes n'existent plus. Le lac s'évapore. Il gèle, parfois, et on peut marcher dessus. Ven ne le fait pas trop. Vanitas le fait tout le temps.

Il ne neige pas encore, mais c'est l'hiver.

Encore une fois, dit Vanitas.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. Étouffée, peut-être. La même voix que Ven quand il va pleurer. Mais Vanitas ne pleure jamais.

C'est ridicule, il murmure.

Ven aimerait demander quoi. Il ne dit rien.

C'est ridicule.

Il se lève et s'approche de Ven. Il cueille son visage entre ses mains comme on cueille un fruit bien mûr sur un arbre. L'arbre du dehors fait tomber des pommes au printemps. Elles sont bonnes. Mais c'est l'hiver.

Tu ne trouves pas que c'est ridicule ? T'es ici depuis combien de temps, Ven ?

Il ne sait pas répondre.

T'as quel âge, hein ? Tu sais pas ? Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ?

Parce qu'il n'a jamais calculé. Parce que ses parents ne lui ont rien dit. Vanitas approche son visage du sien. Il ne le regarde pas comme avant. Il analyse. Il calcule. Ses lèvres tremblent, puis s'étirent. Ses yeux ne sourient pas.

On fait la même taille. Tu n'as pas l'air plus vieux que moi. Tu n'as pas l'air plus jeune. Qui es-tu ? Comment t'es arrivé ici ? Tu dois bien te souvenir de quelque chose. Tu peux pas être resté ici tout ce temps, c'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un, quelque part. Il peut pas y avoir que nous deux. C'est ridicule.

Ven n'a jamais croisé personne d'autre. Il hausse les épaules. Sa maman faisait ça, quand elle ne savait pas répondre.

Vanitas s'approche encore. Il va l'embrasser. Il a ces yeux-là.

C'est plus doux que d'habitude. Ça fait du bien. Ça lui donne envie de pleurer, aussi, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Parce que ça dure plus longtemps, peut-être. Parce que Vanitas le serre contre lui.

Parce que Vanitas l'aime.

Ven est heureux.

Vanitas s'éloigne. Il revient. Il l'embrasse encore. Il sourit.

Avant de sortir, il se tourne vers lui. Je reviens tout de suite, il dit.

Vanitas ne sait que mentir.

C'est l'hiver et il fait froid. Ven a mis un pull, mais il tremble. Il y a un arbre, dehors. Il a perdu toutes ses feuilles. Il y a une corde noire accrochée à la plus haute de ses branches. Avant, il y avait des pommes. Ven a faim.

Il n'y en a plus. Ven rit. Ça doit être quelque chose de drôle.

Ça ne l'est pas. Ven flotte. Il n'est plus vraiment dans son corps, il est quelque part dans le lac.

Il est devant un arbre. Ven se souvient. Il a lu un livre, un livre qui disait...

Lorsque je la retrouvai enfin, elle ne vivait plus. Ven pleure. Sa maman est étendue sur le sol, et elle est froide.

Il ne veut pas le toucher. Ven a mal.

Il ne veut même pas comprendre. Ven a peur.

Il comprend déjà. Ven veut mourir. Peut-être.

Mais il peut peut-être le sauver. Ven veut guérir.

On ne peut pas le sauver. Ven veut le revoir.

Il ne le reverra pas. Ven hurle.

Personne ne l'entend. Ven apprend.

Il retourne chez lui. Ven rêve.

Vanitas ne sait que mentir. Ven croit.

Il ferme les yeux.

Ven aime.

* * *

Ven est seul.

* * *

 **Les feels angst viennent toujours quand on s'y attend le moins. Le VanVen me hait.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait, pardonnez-moi. ;;**


End file.
